


Apple Daddy

by Lazy_Crow



Series: AppleRadio [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: This is literally AppleRadio porn with Lucifer as a bottom. I don't know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: AppleRadio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Apple Daddy

Alastor and Lucifer had been at it for 2 hours and it was finally starting to take a toll on him. Lucifer was struggling to match his breathing with the quick motions and he couldn't keep back the little whines and moans that escaped his mouth. Alastor, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and loving every moment of this. Alastor was still fully dressed, clothes as neat and wrinkle free as ever, wide smile plastered on his face and barley a sign that he had a boner. The sadistic fuck took pleasure in seeing Lucifer like this. Limbs bound together, hair a mess, bottoms missing, ass and mouth completely full of his inky black tentacles. Alastor sat across from the king of hell with his legs crossed as to not give away he was enjoying this more then originally perceived, Lucifer wanted to wipe that smile off his face. The tentacles finally pulled away when Lucifer's moans started to sound like he was choking. The king's head slumped down now that he was no longer obligated to keep it up. He was staring at the floor but he didn't need to see that his partner was up, he could hear the click clack of his shoes on the marble floor. He could feel the radio host presence infront of him right before a hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his gazed back up again. Alastor was smiling, no, not smiling, the bastard was smirking.

"Look at you." Alastor said with a low and husky voice that sent shivers down Lucifer's spine. "You're such a mess, your hair is unkept, your clothes are wrinkled, you can barely catch your breath, but you have such a pretty expressions on your face. Pitiful expressions and glowing cheeks." A gloved hand came to caress his face, a gentle feeling and completely opposite to the tight grip on his hair.

Lucifer let out a little whines that was quickly shut up when his hair was tugged harahly. He was tired and he just wanted to granted the climax he'd been denied for so long. 

"Now, why are you being punished?" The deer demon asked.

Lucifer looked away from Alastor's face instead focusing on one of his black suspenders. He said nothing and that earned another harsh tug. "Silence? Perhaps someone would like to be stuck like this for another 2 hours then?"

"N-no."

"Then answer me." Another harsh tug at his hair. " _Why_ are you being punished?"

There was a beat of silence, then another, then another and Alastor was starting to think he'd pushed him a bit to far before Lucifer spoke.

"I touched your tail."

"And did what?"

"Embarrassed you infront of your staff."

"And what do you say?"

"I'm sorry."

Alastor let out a dark chuckle. "Look at you. Being so submissive. What would the people think if they saw they're king like this." The Radio Demon got closer to the king's face. "Think we should test it?"

Lucifer shook his head 'no'. This was a threat Alastor made almost all the time he punished Lucifer. They both knew he'd never do that but that didn't stop Lucifer's speeding heart. What would his people think? King or not he had to be feared, it was the only way other demons knew to stay in their place when he was around. 2 hands cupping his face brought him back to his current situation. Alastor still held a smile but this time it was more genuine. It held a lot more care in it.

"What's your color darling."

Lucifer smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "Green."

With that said the tentacles holding him up let Lucifer drop into Alastor's arms and disappeared back into their portals. Lucifer could barley stand but he didn't have to for long as he was dragged over to the bed and bent over, ass out and face in the sheets. He didn't dare move, that would just get him tied up again. He listened carefully as he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone and pants hitting the floor. He felt Alastor's dick on his hole moving up and down. Teasing and toying with him. He didn't like that.

"Hurry up already." Lucifer commanded and was quickly shut down when his hair was grabbed again and forced his head into the mattress.

"I don't think you're in any position to give orders, _My King_."

Lucifer mumbled a sorry as to not aggravate Alastor anymore. Alastor mumbled bust his hand never left the king's hair as he shoved his dick into him. A loud moan escaped the king's lips and more followed after it. Alastor wasn't taking it slow not was he trying to ease him in, he was thrusting at such a fast and brutal pace that Lucifer would feel it for weeks and the idea of that he loved. It wasn't long before they both reach their climax and Lucifer was, yet again, a panting mess. The hand in his hair left go and gently pulled back some loose strands that were stuck to Lucifer's face with sweat.

"How do you feel?" Alastor asked and his tone was ever so sweet. It completely contrasted everything he just did to him.

"Dirty." Came Lucifer's tired reply.

The deer demon laughed a little before picking up the king bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.

****

"Dad, are you alright?" Charlie asked in a concerned tone.

Lucifer laughed a little. "Of course sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just, you keep moving in your seat."

Lucifer's heart froze for a moment before he regain composure. "Of course. I fell tge other day and it just hurts to sit a little"

The concerned on his daughter's face changed to worry. "Oh no! Are you alright? Do you need some pain killers? I'm sure I can find a soft pillow for you-"

Lucifer raised a hand to stop his daughter.

"It's alright, I'll be fine in a few days don't worry. Now about this new music room you want?"

Upon mention of something new to add to the hotel Charlie began on he rant about it. Lucifer didn't need to look behind him. He knew Alastor was watching and he knew the smile on his face was holding pride and Lucifer still wanted to wipe it off his face. Perhaps tonight, maybe.


End file.
